Divergent High School
by Hunger Games Divergent
Summary: Divergent characters, some tweaked a little, going to high school
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction. Some things you should know about my story: I have a variety of new characters. I changed some character's names and their characteristics, so Tris will now be Ava, Christina is now called Lexi, and yeah, you get the point. Ava has two older brothers, Zachary and David. Hope you enjoy!**

Tomorrow I transfer to Dauntless high after two years at Amity high. Today is registration. I follow everyone to the gym and stand in line. I glance around at the people surrounding me.

"Name?" the woman at the table asks as I approach her.

"My name is Ava Lee, ma'am." I answer.

"Here is your schedule, you may join that group for orientation," she says, motioning towards a small cluster of people. She hands me my schedule, and I join them.

"My name is Shauna," a girl with short brown hair announces. "I will be your tour guide." The short dark-skinned boy grins.

"My name is Zeke and I am the jokester, my brother Uriah is a snob, and I hold the school record for the most parties thrown in one whole school year." He announces.

"ZEKE!" the taller boy screeches. "I am Uriah and Zeke is the biggest yet somehow the smartest idiot I've ever met." At this the blond-haired girl laughs.

"This is Lexi," Shauna says, motioning towards the blond-haired girl, "and this is Sophie," she adds, pointing towards a small, petite dark-blue eyed girl with freckles.

-30 minutes later-

I get in my car, and take a deep breath in, and breathe out slowly. We toured the whole school, which is huge. I start the engine and drive to my house. I strip my clothes off and get in the shower. I rinse and change, then I flop onto my bed and pull out my phone. I check my email for any new mail, but there isn't any. I check the time, its only 4:30 P.M. so I get up, tie my hair up in a ponytail, and go outside. I jog around the block two times and enter the house. I was only gone for 20 minutes, so I decide to start dinner. I pull out the pots and pans, and then my brother joins me at the stove.

"Hey there, Squirt," David teases. In response, I stick my tongue out at him. David heats the oven and puts some of our potatoes in. I start a pot of noodles cooking on the stove. As I'm spooning the noodles into 5 bowls, my father comes in and gives me a big hug.

"Hey there, Squirt," he says grinning.

"That is EXACTLY what David called me like, 20 minutes ago." I respond, hugging him back.

"I guess we can read each other's brains," he says, winking at my favorite brother. "Where's Zachary?"

"Where you'd expect him to be," I say, snorting. "In his room probably going blind from reading so much. Not surprised he transferred to Erudite high."

"You wanna bet?" David asks me. "Bet you five cents that he's blind."

"You always lose the bet, David. And Zachary is not blind, so I am pretty sure I'll win again as I've been doing every time you make that bet. And soon you'll be broke, giving me so many of your nickels."

We go like this, bickering back and forth through dinner, after dinner, and finally, until bedtime, David stops arguing with me. I flop down onto my bed and fall asleep. Tomorrow is the big day.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, shower, change into a pair of jeggings and a shirt that has a peace sign on it, stick some front and back raccoon earrings on, and head downstairs. I shovel down a bowl of cereal, swing my backpack over my shoulder, grab my car keys, get in my car, and drive to school. I walk through the front door, and find my locker. I enter in my locker combination, and check my schedule.

"Ava!" someone calls. I turn around and see Sophie waving. I wave back. She comes over.

"Nice!" she says.

"What's so cool?" I ask.

"Love your locker number. I mean, 111 is so awesome."

"Glad you like it." I say grinning. "What's your first class?"

"Math."

"Same."

"Awesome!"

"Do you have a phone?" she randomly asks me.

"Yea why?"

"Can I text you?"

"Yea."

"What's your number?"

"920-635-8527."

"Thanks."

The bell rings.

"See you later!" Sophie calls, waving. I head down the hallway to the math room; I take a seat besides Sophie, pull out my notebook and pencil, and glance around the room at the students I'll be taking math with for the whole year. As I glance around, I see a guy with brown hair and dark blue eyes staring at me. Quickly, I glance away and turn my attention to the teacher, but every time I look back at him, he's still watching me. It's really creepy.

**-Four's POV-**

I laugh as I enter Mrs. Jennings's math room, from Zeke's ridiculously stupid joke. I take a seat about three seats behind my sister Sophie. Next to her is a girl with a tan shirt that has blue sleeves and a pair of jeggings. She looks so familiar, yet she doesn't.

'_She must be a new student,'_ I think,_ 'because every girl besides Sophie wears skirts and dresses every single day.'_ I watch as Sophie and the girl laugh as they play concentration, Sophie losing each time. I zone out during math class but as soon as class is over, I rush to the girl's desk, but she's gone. Shaking my head, I glance at my schedule. Chemistry is next. I dash down the hall to my next class. There's a chance we have the same schedule. As I enter the classroom, Shauna waves at me, and I grin back, my eyes scanning the room, and then they freeze on her again. Suddenly, someone bumps me. I turn around and see Brittney the Pest standing behind me.

"Hi Four," she says flirtatiously.

"Get away from me." I spit. She makes a sad puppy face and nudges me.

"Why?" she whines.

I get the urge to punch her when Shauna gets out of her seat and says to her, "My dress is prettier than yours."

Furious, Brittney shoots back, giving me the chance to hop away, and I sit near the girl, so I can keep an eye on her. Ms. Matthews, the chemistry teacher, enters, in all blue.

'_What an Erudite.' _I think.

"Welcome to Chemistry. We will start with the basics. This is the Periodic table of Elements." She says. I start to zone out, and I look at the girl. She's drawing a Periodic Table in her notebook, and labeling the elements and their protons and neutrons. I hear someone say my name. I jolt out of my zoning and look up.

"Did you hear my question?" Ms. Matthews asks me. I slowly shake my head. "Next time, you get detention. My question was: What is the fourth element on the periodic table?" I quickly glance at the girl's notebook. She had just finished filling in the fourth element, and was writing the full word on the next page.

"Uh…Beryllium." I say. She nods, and continues. This time I'm determined not to zone out again, and soon, chemistry ends. I head down the hallway to gym, and I see her heading down to the girl's locker room. I grab her arm, and she turns around her eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"Do I know you?" I ask her.

"No. Well _I_ know _you_, because practically everyone knows you. You probably know my brothers." She answers.

"What are their names?" I ask.

"Zachary and David."

"Last name?"

"Oh my gosh are you trying to stalk me or what?!" she says laughing. She is so amazing. Skinny and short, yet so beautiful at the same time. She tears her arm away from me and starts down the hallway again. Before I can register what is happening, she is gone. I change into my gym clothes and enter the gym. She's there, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, and her hair is up in a ponytail. The gym teacher, Mr. Davis comes in.

"I am pairing you up!" he booms. "The person I pair you up with will be your partner for the rest of this semester. Find a spot with your partner somewhere on the floor." He starts calling off names. I notice that he doesn't take particular care in pairing girls with girls and boys with boys; it's like he's purposely putting girls with boys or something. Then I hear my name.

"Four and Ava, you two are partners." He shouts. I look around and see the girl, who now has a name, heading towards me. She sits down a few feet away from me, but every so often she turns her head and glances at me. Her arms are crossed.

"So," I say, trying to act casual. "Are you friends with Sophie?"

"Yea," she says, turning her head towards me. "And Lexi, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn."

"So then you know Zeke and Uriah and Will?" She nods. Mr. Davis's voice interrupts.

"Get to know your partner!" he yells. Ava turns towards me again.

"You have lunch after, right?" she asks.

"Right." I respond. "What's your last name?"

"Lee." She says with a smile. "What about you?"

"Eaton."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I am seriously, being paired with an Eaton. Gosh." She says.

"What's wrong with it? You're even friends with one."

"WHAT!" she demands.

"Sophie's my sister," I say, smirking.

"I can see that happening," she says slowly.

We go on like this, chatting back and forth, until lunch comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Ava's POV-**

I exit the gym and change into my regular clothes, and go to my locker. Sophie texted me and told me to meet her by my locker. I stop at my locker, and Sophie comes over with Lexi, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Will, Zeke, and Four.

"Hey." I say to her.

"We were planning on going to Charley's Philly Steaks for lunch." Sophie says. "Wanna come?"

"Totally." I respond.

"Okay, we were planning to take 2 cars, so you will come with Four, Lexi, Will and I in Four's car, and the others will go in Zeke's car. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me." I reply. "Who gets shotgun?"

"You can, if you want," Sophie says.

"Okay then. Let's go!"

We pile into Four's car and when we get to Charley's, we go in pairs of two, one pair at each table. Shauna and Zeke; Marlene and Uriah; Sophie and Lynn; Lexi and Will; and I go with Four. A table of four is open as well, and Zeke and Shauna and Four and I sit there.

"What would you like?" a waitress asks.

"To drink, or to eat?" Zeke asks.

"Both." She replies. Four nudges me.

"What do you want?" he asks quietly.

"Whatever you're getting," I murmur back.

"We'll get the usual, but double my entrée." Four tells her. She nods and leaves.

"Ms. Matthews is so tough on homework!" Zeke whines.

"What homework?" Four asks.

"Tell me you haven't heard." Shauna says, clutching her neck like she's choking.

"You're supposed to get a partner and create a serum that enables you to see what your partner is afraid of, of course." I tell him.

"Oh. Who's your partner?" he asks me.

"No one." I answer.

"You should come over to my house today and we could be partners," Four says.

Across the table, Zeke and Shauna snicker. They're glancing in our direction, whispering, and laughing.

"Sure. I'll text my brother." I say. I pull my phone out and text Zachary.

'I'm going to Four's house for a project.'

'_Who is Four?'_

'My gym and Chemistry partner.'

'_Oh okay. I'm gonna be studying.'_

'Wow Zachary. For all you know, Four could be a murderer and you are gonna let me just go over to his house.'

'_I doubt he's a murderer.'_

'Wow I guess you really don't care if I'm dead then.'

'_Gee Ava if you want me to go that bad, I'll go too.'_

'Sheesh Zachary, I can defend myself against this murderer. Gtg bii.'

I laugh.

"What?" Four asks. I read aloud the conversation I had with Zachary and Four grins mischievously.

"Maybe I will murder you after all." He says laughing.

"Oh shut up!" I say, slapping him playfully. He elbows me and I punch his arm. The waitress arrives with our food and Four stops whatever he was going to do to me and I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"So." Shauna says.

"So what?" Four says.

"Are you guys planning to date each other or what?"

"No."

"So you guys are just…" she starts.

"Friends." I finish for her.

"Really?" Zeke asks. "It actually seems like he's going to be your soul mate, Ava."

"Shut up." Four says. I flush a little, but I keep my expression composed as I take another bite of my sandwich.

"What do you have next after lunch?" I ask him.

"Art."

"Holy cow I think we have the same schedule basically." I say.

"No way!" he says.

"Hey um, guys?" Zeke interrupts.

"What?" I ask him.

"I am having a party tomorrow night at my house. We are going to play The Winking Game and 'Honey, I Love You Will You Give Me a Smile.'" He says.

"I LOVE BOTH OF THOSE GAMES."

"Are you good at Honey I love you?" Shauna asks.

"I guess."

"YOU ARE STARTING OUT IN THE MIDDLE THEN!" Shauna says excitedly.

"Oh great." I mutter.

"I'm lost." Four says.

"Oh you'll get it when we start. The game's super fun." I finish eating, Zeke tosses his car keys to Uriah, and Four pays our bill, we get into his car and he drives us back to school, leaving the other 6 to ride in Zeke's car. When we arrive at school, I grab my art pad and colored pencils and head downstairs for art class with Four right behind me.

_-1 hour later-_

**-Four's POV-**

Art class was fun. We had a drawing contest, which Ava won. She's amazing at drawing. I check my schedule. Sports. That means I have football. I change into my football jersey and jog onto the field. I see the soccer team practicing too. I glance at them. The whole team consists of boys. But out of my peripherals, I see Ava coming out, wearing a soccer jersey, instead of a cheerleading outfit. Some of the boys snicker and laugh as she joins them, but her face is expressionless. We start football practice not long after.

**-Ava's POV-**

When I head out onto the field, my heart sinks. Everyone on the soccer team is a boy but me. I glance at the football team and see Four watching me. At least the coach is a girl.

"Line up!" Coach Millwere blows her whistle. I line up, and I am right in the view of the cheerleading team. I see Brittney the Pest batting her eyelashes at Four, and Sophie waving at me. I smile back at her and focus my attention on Coach Millwere.

"I will number you off and you will get with your group! Ones go to the left, and Twos go to the right! One, two, one, two…"

When she comes to me, she puts me in the Twos group.

"Hey look!" One of the boys snorts. I think his name is Peter. "We get the crappy girl! Coach! Why do we have to get the girl on our side?"

Coach Millwere laughs. "It's one on one. No teams! Each side, get in another line!" her shrill voice calls. She comes onto the right side and numbers us off. There are 6 people per side, and I am the number six on the Twos side. "Sixes! Score on each other's side! GO!" she blows her whistle. I dash forward and take the ball immediately. I dribble towards one of the goals and the boy I'm against comes in front of me. I make a scissors move and dash past him. He runs with me so now he's blocking the goal. I shoot, and the ball slides right past his foot and the Coach Millwere's whistle blows.

"One point for team Two!" she calls. As I head back to my side, all but Peter crowd around me slapping my back and offering me congratulations. I watch as my team faces the other team, number by number, person by person. I love soccer.

_-Flashback-_

**-Four's POV-**

Coach Kade gives us a break after stretching. I watch the soccer team practice. Their coach blows her whistle and Ava dashes out and takes the soccer ball. The boy she is facing blocks her but she does some kind of move and runs past him. She then shoots and when she returns to her side, everyone except Peter the Snob congratulates her. Grinning, I turn back and check my watch. It's 2:15. 45 more minutes of practice and school will be over.

_-Flashback ended-_

We do some more drills and then school is over. I tell Ava I'm going to run through the showers, and I do. I wait by my car and Ava comes and she puts her stuff in my trunk and I drive her to my house. We go into the living room and she starts brainstorming.

"Why are we here again?" I ask her.

"Because we are going to work on the project." She answers, rolling her eyes.

After an hour of scientific talking, we get into my car and we go to Pizza Hut and order cheese and pineapple pizza. I drive Ava home, and I flop down in bed and fall asleep. I dream about her. Gosh, she is so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry this is taking so long. This chapter is a really long one. Hope you enjoy! Please comment, review, favorite, and whatever.**

**-Four's POV-**

I wake up, and shovel food down, when I remember that today is Saturday, and that Zeke's party is today. I text him.

'What time is the party?'

'_From 6:00 P.M. until whenever you want to leave.'_

'That's nice. Do we need to dress up?'

'_Nope. Dinner will be served!' _

'Thx. Gtg bii.'

"SOPHIE!" I call.

"WHAT!" she screams back.

"What's Ava's phone number?"

"I'll text it to you!" she yells. Few minutes later I get a message. I enter the number into my contacts and text her.

'Hey Ava this is Four.'

'_Hi.'_

'Okay, so Zeke's party is from 6:00 P.M. until whenever you want to leave, and you don't need to dress up, dinner will be served.'

'_Thx! Now I gotta ask mom and see if I can go in the first place. Who'll be there?'_

'Um…not sure.'

'_Oh okay. I'll be back in a minute.'_

After a minute or so, I see Ava's reply.

'_Yep, I can go, I just need to be home before midnight.'_

'Great! Do you want me to pick you up or something?'

'_Probably. Does it bother you at all?' _

'No.'

'_Okay then. My address is 836 Stanford Court. Pick me up anytime.'_

'Ok. Gtg bii.'

'_Bii.'_

I smile. I get dressed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt and I walk outside. I jog around the block, and then decide to text my father, who's probably at work right now.

'Hey dad, there's a party at Zeke's tonight, I'll probably be home around midnight or so.'

He doesn't respond. I decide to start lunch, just as Sophie enters the kitchen, tying her hair into a bun. She helps me, and we eat. I decide to go to Zeke's house early, to help him out, when my phone rings.

'Hello?' I say.

'Tobias, I'm not sure you should go to Zeke's party.' My father says.

'Please?' I ask him.

'Last one at Zeke's house.' He spits. He always says this. But I always manage to go to another one of Zeke's parties somehow. I text Ava.

'Do you care if I pick you up right now? I was planning to go over to Zeke's to help him out with preparing the party.'

'_Sure, you can pick me up.'_

'See you soon!'

"Hey Sophie! You going to Zeke's house for his party?"

"Yes." She answers.

"I'm going right now. You want to come along or go at 6?"

"I'll go at 6. Thanks though!"

I exit the house and hop into my car. I enter Ava's address into my phone, and 5 minutes later, I arrive at her house. I go up the front steps and ring the bell. I hear footsteps, and a tall boy answers the door.

"Who are you?" he says gruffly.

"Zachary, let me get through." A familiar voice says. Ava slip past him and we go to my car.

"What?! Is he your boyfriend or something?" her brother says.

"No. I'm going to a party and he's driving me there because I don't know the way there." She snaps in reply. We get into my car and we drive off, three minutes later we arrive at Zeke and Uriah's house. I ring the bell.

"Hey Four, man, come on in!" Uriah says, opening the door. "Oh, hi Ava. You can come too." He says. She rolls her eyes and steps in.

"Holy cow your house is sooo messy." Is the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

"Gonna be our cleaning maid, right?" Zeke teases.

"YES. Zeke, clean up all those clothes and put the clean ones in some room and put it off limits, Uriah, take the dirty clothes from Zeke and put it in your guyses dirty clothes hamper. Four, arrange a bunch of chairs into a circle." She says, heading off in the direction of the kitchen. 20 minutes later, she comes back, and examines my circle of chairs.

"So, how do you play Honey I Love You?" I ask her.

"Someone starts in the middle, and everyone else sits in those chairs. The person in the middle goes up to someone and has to say, 'Honey, I love you, will you give me a smile?' or they can replace 'a smile' with something else, like this, 'Honey, I love you, will you give me your left shoe's shoelace?' or something like that." She answers. "It's really fun."

"What about the winking game?"

"ZEKE!" she yells.

"What?" Uriah says, coming into the room.

"Who's gonna be here?"

"You, Four, me, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Sophie, Lexi, Will, and three of Zeke's friends that are on the football team." He answers.

"Okay," Ava says, turning back to me. "There will be chairs set up in a circle, and each girl sits in a chair. There needs to be one empty chair without a girl sitting in it, and there should be one more boy than however many girls there are. The boys stand around the chairs, one boy at each chair. The boys that are standing a chair with a girl sitting on it will try to hold the girl in place. The boy without a girl at his seat will wink at one of the girls, and she has to break free from the chair she's sitting on and sit on the chair that has the boy who winked at her. If the girl doesn't break free, then the same boy keeps winking. If the girl breaks free, then the boy who was once holding onto her has to wink at some other girl and yeah, so on and so forth."

"Sounds like fun." I say.

"It's amazing." She answers, grinning.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to trick me?" I say slyly. She jabs me in the ribs.

"What are you trying to do to me, Eaton?" she demands. I poke her in the stomach. She pokes me back, and we have a poking war for what it seems like is forever and then Zeke comes into the room. His mouth drops open. I stop poking Ava and look at him.

"What?" Ava snaps.

"You guys sure you aren't going to be soul mates?" he asks. She marches up to Zeke and slaps his face.

"SHUT UP!" she screams, so loud that I cover my ears.

"CALM DOWN!" Uriah yells, entering the room. Soon they are yelling at each other, and all I'm doing is standing there awkwardly, staring and watching them.

"Um, guys," I say. "We need to get the food ready. It's 5:00." They stop, and Uriah runs out the front door, shouting,

"FOOD SHOPPIN'!" Zeke shrugs and follows him.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds here, ALONE, in my house." Zeke says, smirking. Ava lunges at him, but I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her there. Her waist feels soft. I yank her back, and she spins around and jabs me in the stomach.

"What was that for?" she demands.

"You really think Zeke's gonna host a party while he has a bruise on his face?" I say calmly.

"Yes." She answers. My arms are still around her. She drags me towards the couch and she plops down, and I fall down next to her, half sitting on her. "Get off, Eaton!" she spits, shoving me.

"Whoa, when'd you get so sassy?" I tease. She shoves me off and climbs on top of me. She stays there.

"Can you get off?" I ask her.

"Nope." She answers, grinning. She flops down onto me, and stays there, me, lying on the couch, and Ava, lying on top of me. I roll over and crush her underneath me. Immediately, she jerks into action, throwing her body up and she sends me reeling backwards, and then she sits on top of me again. Grinning, she just sits there, unmoving. Someone rings the doorbell and in comes Shauna.

"What. Are. You. Guys. Doing?" she says slowly.

"I'm trying to kill him." Ava says casually.

"Oh." Shauna says. "Where are Zeke and Uriah?"

"They're out getting food." I say. "Ava, can you PLEASE get off of me?" she sticks her tongue out at me and reluctantly rolls off of me. I pin her down and she stays there.

"When are they going to be back?" Shauna asks.

"Dunno." I say. At that moment, Ava wiggles out of my grasp and sits down on the couch, pulling me next to her, and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Honestly." Shauna says.

"What?" Ava says.

"You guys met YESTERDAY, and now you're all over each other. It's weird." She answers.

"That means that they are perfect for each other." Zeke says, entering the room.

"ZEKE. CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONCE." I say. Zeke's answer is cut off when the doorbell rings. Three boys step in. They're on my football team.

"Who are they?" Ava hisses to me.

"Daniel, Marcus, and Dylan." I whisper back. "They're on the football team."

"Dylan does soccer though. And Marcus. I think." She murmurs.

"Okay whatever, Daniel is on the football team, and anyway, their friends of Zeke's." I say exasperated. Ava glances at them again.

"And that is Four and his soul mate Ava." He says. Ava leaps at him and knocks him to the ground, and yanks something out of her pocket.

"One more word of that nonsense, and I'll cut your Mr. Jokester mouth right off your face." She hisses. I pull her off Zeke and she whips around, a knife pointed at me. "Same goes for you." She snaps.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"Everything." She responds, putting the knife back into her pocket.

The bell rings again, and this time, Will, Lexi, Sophie, Marlene, and Lynn step into the house, just as Uriah comes in lugging a cooler.

"Beer, anyone?" he asks.

"You know, Uriah, if most of us are caught in a party while people are drinking beer, we're gonna get kicked off the team whatever sports team we're on, so I suggest you put that away." Ava says. Zeke nods.

"Soda?" Uriah asks, hauling in a different cooler.

"Let's play first." Zeke says.

Everyone sits in a circle and Ava stands in the middle, because Shauna made her. She looks around, and walks over to Shauna and whispers in her ear. Shauna points at Zeke, who mutters an 'oh no' and Ava goes back into the middle, staring at each boy with narrowed eyes. Then she starts towards Zeke, who bites his lip.

"Honey," Ava starts in a babyish voice. "I love you! Will you give me your blueberry flavored jelly belly jellybean?" she makes a puppy face, and Zeke laughs. "In the middle!" she says, shoving Zeke out of his seat. Zeke goes up to Shauna, who laughs right away even though he didn't say anything to her. Shauna gets up and whispers something to Ava, who whispers back.

"Really?" she asks.

"Seriously. It's worked plenty of times." She answers. Shauna rolls her eyes and kneels in front of me, and cups my face with her hands.

"Honey," she coos. "I love you! Will you give me your dead dog named Bobba-Joe?" I grin. Shauna shoves me out of my seat and I find myself in the middle. I glare at Ava, who crosses her arms and grins smugly. I stick my tongue out at her and go up to Sophie, who's eyes widen.

"Sophie," I say. "I love you! Will you please ditch your brother?" this time she holds up.

"Brother," she begins. "I love you too, but I just can't ditch you. Sorry." After I get back in the middle, Sophie shouts, "BOOM! IN YOUR FACE!" I shake my head at her. Every girl that I do doesn't laugh. Even Marlene somehow holds up. Finally, Ava is the only one left. When I start towards her, she crosses her arms and composes her face. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her. She rolls her eyes and makes a cuckoo sign and points her finger at me.

"Hi there, sweetie!" I say. "I really like you, so I guess that means I love you. I have a favor to ask you. Will you dig up your dear dead dog Bobba-Joe and give him to me?" I hope that works, but obviously, it doesn't. She looks at me.

"Sweetie, I love you as well, but first, I don't have a dog named Bobba-Joe, second, I don't have a dog, and third, if I don't have a dog, then I don't have a dead dog." She responds, not even hinting the slightest grin at all.

"Ooooo, REJECTED!" Zeke laughs.

We keep playing Honey I Love You for 20 more minutes, and then we play the winking game.

"Girls, pick a partner!" Zeke shouts.

Ava stands in the middle; every boy has a partner except for Dylan and me. Ava walks over and sits down in the chair that I'm standing behind. I watch Dylan. He winks at Lexi, who struggles against Will's arms. Catching on, I wrap my arms around Ava, hoping she can't break free. After 10 seconds, Lexi relaxes and Dylan winks at Lynn, who's trapped with Marcus holding onto her tightly. Dylan winks at some girl that I don't see when I feel something straining against my grasp. The straining makes my arms feel like their popped. Everyone starts counting down. I yank Ava back, and she sinks her teeth into my arm. I release her and grinning, she crosses the circle and sits down in the empty chair. She waves at me. I wink at Lynn, who this time does what Ava did, she bites Marcus's arm and scrambles into my chair. Frustrated, Marcus winks at Ava who easily escapes Dylan's grasp without any problem and seats herself in the empty chair. Marcus whispers something to her, and she just shrugs. Dylan winks at Shauna, when Uriah shouts.

"Dinner time!" We gather around and shovel the food down, and then we sit back down. It's time to play Truth or Dare.

"I go first!" Uriah shouts. "Ava, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replies.

"On a scale of 1-10, with 10 being the most, how much do you like Four?"

"Seven," She says. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says.

"Dare you to have 5 minutes in heaven with Shauna behind a couch." She grins.

"Fine. But let me get my turn first. Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answers.

"What color underwear are you wearing today?"

"Uh…purple." Zeke grins, and drags Shauna with him behind the couch. I hear smacking sounds and groans.

"Four? Did you hear me?" Marlene says.

"Uh…no."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"Dare you to sit next to your crush for the rest of the game."

"Uh...okay." I say.

"Marlene!" Shauna says from behind the couch, "You should've dared him to kiss Ava."

"Whoops." Marlene grins. I get out of my seat and sit next to Ava, who doesn't even respond in return.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare."

"Dare you to take one piece of clothing off for every dare someone does, and put one piece back on for every truth."

"All right." She answers. I drape my arm across Ava's shoulders.

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"Lexi." He answers.

"Lexi, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lexi says. Lynn takes off her jacket.

"Hmm. I dare you to kiss…Uriah."

"Ewww!" she says laughing. But she kisses him anyway. I glance at the couch.

"Shauna, Zeke, you can come out now!" Ava yells.

"Ok!" Shauna yells back. "Just wait!"

"What? Are you guys naked?" Ava teases.

"SHUT UP!" Shauna screams at her.

"Ava, truth or dare?" Lexi asks.

"Truth." She answers. Lynn put her jacket on again.

"How many boys have you ever kissed in your entire life besides your dad and your brothers?"

"I don't necessarily _kiss_ my brothers. But to answer your question, I did once."

"ONCE!?" Lexi shouts. Ava grins.

"Marcus, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says. Lynn pulls her jacket off again.

"Dare you to take your shirt off and kiss Lynn." She says, leaning her head onto my shoulder. I remove my arm from her shoulders and wrap it around her waist. As he's kissing Lynn, Uriah interrupts.

"Who wants ice cream?" he shouts.

"SHUSH!" Shauna hisses. "Can't you see they're in love?" she motions to Marcus and Lynn. Taking in what was happening, Lynn breaks the kiss and shoves him away, blushing and grinning at the same time.

"Now you may continue." She says to Uriah.

"We have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and blue moon. Cones and dishes. Get in line!"

"What's your favorite?" Ava asks me as we stand up. I release her.

"Vanilla and blue moon in a cone." I say.

She grins. "Me too!" she gets in line, and takes two cones. When she comes back she hands me one and we sit down next to each other again. After everyone is licking away at their ice cream, Ava suddenly asks me what time it is. I glance at my watch.

"10:30." I say. She nods.

"Everyone, let's play spin the bottle!" Uriah shouts. Reluctantly, I join the circle.

"No, Four, you sit down next to Ava, and Lexi, sit next to Four. Will, sit next to Lexi, and Marcus, you sit on the other side of Ava with Lynn next to you, and Uriah, you and Marlene will sit next to Lynn. Zeke and I will sit by Lynn, Sophie and Daniel sit by us, and Dylan isn't gonna play." Shauna says. Dylan sits in the middle and spins the bottle.

"First up!" he announces. "Lexi and Four!" Ava laughs.

"Ewww!" Lexi says, kissing me. She shoves me away, hard, and I elbow Ava. Dylan spins the bottle again.

"Marcus and Lynn!" he says.

-After 1 hour minutes of Spin the Bottle-

"Four, I think I have to go home now." Ava whispers to me.

"All right." I say. "Zeke, Ava has to go home now, and so do Sophie and I."

"Oh. Bye!" Zeke replies.

"Awesome party!" Ava says to me when we go outside. I nod. I get in the car and start the engine. A few minutes later we arrive at her house.

"Thank you." She says to me as we go up to her front door.

"Anytime," I say. She pauses for a moment, then hugs me. I freeze, and then realizing what I just did, I quickly hug her back, pushing her closer to me, my hands running through her soft hair. Finally, Ava pulls apart and smiles at me.

"Good night," she says, entering her house.

"Sleep tight." I say. She laughs, and closes the door. I drive home and Sophie asks me.

"You sure you guys aren't gonna go out? Second day of meeting and you already hug. So sweet."

"Shut up!" I laugh. I drive home and we go to our rooms. I enter my room and flop onto my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry about this. I'm soooooo busy with school, and I barely ever have time to update, so, I will try to make my chapters a little longer. Please review! :) P.S. tell me if you'd like the story with Tris instead of Ava too.**

**Four's POV**

"BOO!" someone shouts in my ear. My eyes shot open. Sophie stands above me, laughing. I shake my head at her and frown.

"Do you want to go to Ava's house?" I ask her.

"Wanna see your girlfriend, right?" she teases. I playfully slap her.

"Come on, Soph," I whine. "It's Sunday, dad's not here, and I'm so bored that I'm gonna die soon."

"What if Ava's not home?"

"Then I'll go to Zeke's."

"And if Zeke's not there, then what?" she presses.

"Then we'll play something in the basement with all the lights out." I snap in return.

"Yea whatever bro. You always win. Well, get dressed first." She mutters and throws a shirt at me. I pull my shirt off and change while she is standing right in front of me. She makes a face and storms out of my room. I scrub my face and brush my teeth, and walk downstairs where Sophie is eating a waffle. I pour syrup all over mine and shove it in my mouth. Sophie rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head.

"What manners," she says. I ignore her and grab the keys to my car with Sophie close behind. I drove to Zeke's house and rang his doorbell.

"Bro! Come on in!" Uriah says when he sees me.

"I'm good. Do you guys wanna come to Ava's house with me? If she's not there, we can hang out in my basement." I answer.

"Sure!" he says enthusiastically. "ZEKE! FOUR'S HERE HE WANTS TO GO TO HIS GIRLFRIEND'S HOUSE AND PLAY SOLDIERS AND SPIES AND STUFF!" he screams.

"YEAH I KNOW DUDE!" I hear Zeke respond. He comes out the door, and as Uriah sits shotgun, I start the car. After everyone is settled in, I buckle up and drive to Ava's house. We all stomp out of my car and ring Ava's doorbell like…a gazillion billion times, when Zachary opens the door angrily.

"You guys again! What do you want?" he demands. He gets shoved aside as David, Ava's other brother steps out.

"Sorry about him. He's always grumpy. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm wondering if.." I get cut off as Zachary staggers out and glares at me.

"He's looking for Ava," Zachary snaps. "For whatever reason, I don't know." Just then, a small, slender figure appears in the doorway. Ava walks out onto the porch and stands with one hand on her hip. She glares at Zachary and shoves him inside.

"I'll explain later," she says to David, and pushes him inside too. "MOM!" she yells. "I'M GOING SOMEWHERE DON'T ASK WHERE!"

"To her boyfriend's house, that's where." Zachary mutters. Ava grins and slams the door. She comes in our direction.

"What brings all of you here today?" she asks. Everyone looks at me.

"Ummm…..I was wondering if you wanted to come over with all these people and hang out or something at my house." I mutter.

"Duh, of course I'd go." She rolls her eyes.

"True love, that's what I say," Zeke hisses. She ignores him.

"Well, let's go." We pile in my car again and drive to my house. We stomp down to the basement and stand there with nothing to do.

"Umm…do you guys want to watch a movie?" I suggested. "We have Netflix."

"Yes!" Ava said. "I vote for The Fault in Our Stars."

"YES LET'S WATCH THAT PLEASE FOUR!" Sophie shouted.

"Why not?" I said. Ava and Sophie sat on the couch while Uriah and Zeke sprawled on the floor. After the movie started, I sat next to Ava and began to watch. About 30 minutes into it, I felt something warm next to me. Ava was curled up next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. I slid my arm around her and smiled. Maybe Zeke and Uriah were right after all. This might actually turn out to be some kind of love story between the two of us, just like Hazel Grace and Augustus Waters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is a warning to those who have not read The Fault in Our Stars, and to those who do not know what happens at the end of the book. *IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, PLEASE CONSIDER ONE OF THESE THREE OPTIONS. 1. Read TFIOS (The Fault in Our Starts) or 2. Never finish TFIOS and never read this story again or 3. Go to the bottom of the page and in bold, I will tell you what happens. Thanks, and please review!**

**-Ava's POV-**

The movie is over. I glance at everyone, who is teary-eyed and sniffling. I feel a tear sliding down my cheek and I bury my head into Four's shoulder. Poor Hazel, poor Augustus. I can feel Four turning his head and looking at me. I quickly pull away and dry my face.

"Now what?" I say. Everyone turns and stares at me, shrugging, not really wanting to do anything. So we sit in silence, now and then someone sniffles, someone coughs. Finally, I say, "Here are our options. We could play Truth or Dare, Honey I Love you, the Winking Game, watch another movie, sit and cry, go home, or play a board game or something."

"I vote Truth or Dare." Zeke says. He's the only one who isn't crying, since he went out of the room to get something.

"Yeah." Uriah agreed.

"Alright then. I start." I say. "Sophie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answers quickly.

"Go up to either Uriah or Zeke and sit on their lap for the rest of the game."

"Well, Uriah is 100% disgusting, so…" she mutters and sits on Zeke's lap. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says.

"Hmmmm….." Sophie says grinning. Four shakes his head, expecting the worst.

"Dare you to ask your crush out." She smiles sweetly. I can feel my face turning lightly red, and I'm sure everyone else can see it.

"Consequence." Four says. I'm surprised by this. I haven't known Four for a long time, but long enough to know that he never chickens out on anything. Either he doesn't like me or he is too nervous.

"DANG!" Sophie says. "Fine. When it is time for the winter dance, you must ask Ava if she can go with you, and if she says yes, then she gets to do your makeup."

"Ugh. FINE." he huffs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four shaking his head. "You'd better do it good," he demands.

"Or, I could not go with you." I point out.

"True…" he says. "Uh…Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare baby!" he shouts. Four grins.

"All right. Make love with the wall over there."

"Oh, SNAP!" He runs towards the wall and starts making love with it. I stick my tongue out and look away.

"Okay, you can be done!" Four finally calls out. Uriah sighs and sits back down.

"Ava, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say grinning.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go kiss Four!"

"Consequence." I say.

"UGH! You HAVE to say yes when Four asks you out to the winter dance."

"I prefer that more." I smirk.

"OOOOOOOO, Four, Ava doesn't like you!" Marlene teases.

"I'm sure she just doesn't want to admit it." Four says smugly. I glower at him, and he just laughs. I punch his arm, and he pins me down on the couch. "You little thing!" he says playfully.

"Bet it didn't even hurt," I tease him. He leans in, and my breath quickens.

"Watch it, girlfriend." He whispers, and jumps off of me.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID?!" Marlene yells.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Sophie demands.

"He said, 'Watch it, girlfriend.'" She says excitedly.

"FOUR AND AVA SITTING IN A TREE," Zeke chants.

"SHUT UP!" I yell. I hurl myself at him, pillow in hand. I land on top of him and hit him hard with the pillow. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me off. I twist and try to escape Four's arms as he lifts me up the stairs.

"Calm yourself, bro." He says, hugging me. "Calm down."

I take a deep breath. "That idiot." I say.

He just smiles, and, taking my hand, we go downstairs together again.

**Okay. At the end of TFIOS, Augustus Waters the second main character dies.**


End file.
